Favor
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Ryofu gets an unexpected visit at night. Who exactly is it and what does she want? KanuRyofu Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor anime

Warning: Rated M for a reason.

* * *

**Favor**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Ryofu had just dried her hair after a long shower. She had really needed the time for herself. Chinkyuu had gone out earlier that night to visit her family. She had offered Ryofu to come along but the aqua haired girl hadn't really felt like it. After all, after finding out about her own disease Ryofu had left her own family behind. She didn't know how she'd react to Chinkyuu family and all that love in one room. Atleast, if she could believe Chinkyuu's stories about her family.

She was just about to walk to her bedroom to put on some clothes when the doorbell rang. Quickly she glanced at the clock in the hall way. Who would visit her at this time? It was already past ten 'o clock in the evening. Curious and yet on her guard she walked towards the door, wearing nothing but a towel which barely covered her exposed skin. She hesitated for a few seconds. Then, deciding, she had nothing to fear she opened the door to find, someone she surely hadn't been expecting.

In front of her stood a tall girl dressed in Seito's school uniform. ''Kanu Unchou?'' Ryofu was beyond shocked or surprised. Why was she here now? Did she want to fight her now?

Kanu blushed a bit as if she just became aware of what she was doing. Then again, what _was _she doing? Before she could say anything the aqua haired girl stepped aside and invited her in.

The goddess of war hesitated for a moment before finally stepping inside. Behind her she could hear Ryofu close the front door. ''I'm sorry to interrupt you. I can always go home. Maybe that's better. Yes.'' Kanu stammered.

Ryofu just smirked. ''Now, now. Never seen a half naked girl before? I'm sure you did.''

''It's not that...'' Kanu turned around to face the beautiful girl from Rakuyou. ''I have a favor to ask.''

''If you want Toutaku to spare your master's life I suggest to go to him yourself. I don't want to owe that asshole any favors.'' Ryofu said, putting a hand through her still damped hair.

''That's not it.'' Kanu whispered. She suddenly sounded really insecure. Was this really the Kanu Unchou Ryofu had fought before? The same strong and overconfident Kanu?

Ryofu just sighed and started to walk towards the livingroom. Kanu silently followed her. ''I'll get dressed. You can sit down if you'd like. Don't mind the mess around here.'' With that said she turned around to walk away.

''Wait.'' Kanu suddenly said, taking Ryofu's wrist in her own hand. In a quick movement Ryofu had already turned the tables. She took Kanu's arm and threw her down on the ground. Kanu's grip was a lot stronger than she had expected though in in that same movement Ryofu fell down as well, landing on top of the long haired girl. The towel that had been wrapped around her body had fallen off, leaving Ryofu naked and exposed. She didn't really seem to care though.

''Interesting.'' The aqua haired girl said with an obvious pleased smile. For some reason this reminded her of her first encounter with Ryomou.

Kanu's face turned a nice shade of red. She was clearly embarressed by the situation they were in. ''A favor...'' She whispered. Unable to say anything else. Ryofu just bend down, putting her lips against the other girl's ear.

''I'm listening.''

Kanu's breathing got heavier. How was it possible that she was unable to move? How could Ryofu have so much power over her? ''I want to have sex with you.''

It stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then Ryofu bursted into fits of laughter and sat up again. ''My, the great Kanu Unchou turns out to be a lesbian. How this will make for a conversation.''

The long haired girl quickly looked away. ''It's not like... I heard that you're in a relationship with another female. I want to learn how to...'' She was cut off by Ryofu who placed a finger on her lips.

''What do I get in return, Kanu Unchou?'' The aqua haired girl wanted to know as her other hand started to trace down Kanu's breasts. ''Mmmh,'' She obviously seemed to be enjoying herself. ''You're overdressed for the party.'' Kanu wanted to move but the feeling that had formed within her wouldn't let her. The soft finger was now replaced by Ryofu's lips. Slowly Ryofu started to remove Kanu's shirt, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues mingled and explored each other's mouths.

When Kanu finally got her senses back she put her arms around the other girl and pulled her closer. She was no dressed in nothing but her skirt and underwear now. Something told her that wouldn't last long either. Ryofu's hands moved along the slender body of the long haired girl, discovering small weakenesses as she went.

A few moments later both girls were lying on the couch, Ryofu having the upperhand and showing Kanu how a woman should be pleased. Her tongue licking every inch of the tan breasts and her hands carassing Kanu's thighs.

Kanu could feel her sex heaten up and almost begging to be touched by the soft hands of the aqua haired beauty. Ryofu teased the long haired girl by placing small kisses on her stomach and licking Kanu's slit once. She then stopped to look at the girl beneath her, wanting to hear the other beg and plea for more.

''Please,'' Kanu moaned as if she could read Ryofu's mind.

Ryofu smirked as Kanu squirmed a bit before she finally let the other girl have the release she so desperately needed by now. Ryofu's tongue played with Kanu's virgin sex, she sucked on her clit before finally plunging her tongue within the goddess of war. Kanu's mind filled with a feeling of lust and desire. A desire for more.

Kanu's moans echoed through the room and got louder each time Ryofu's tongue went in deeper. After a while Ryofu replaced her tongue by one finger, stroking every inch of Kanu's her other hand she started to massage the long haired girl's left breast. She could hear the other girl moan in pleasure. Ryofu's finger was now sliding in and out of Kanu, losing itself inside only to be pulled out again to be accompanied by another finger.

Ryofu was amazed on how wet Kanu was. She could've easily used more than two fingers to please the other girl. Could. But wasn't. She just going to tease Kanu for just a bit longer. Ryofu's hand now moved down to Kanu's butt, earning a loud moan from the other girl.

Kanu could hear the aqua haired girl laugh upon the knowledge of having so much power over her. Ryofu now leaned over the other girl, their beasts pressed against each other as Ryofu pulled the other in for another girl. This time more passionate although Ryofu never stopped moving her fingers in and out of the other girl. She could feel Kanu moan into her mouth and move her body up and down along the rhythm of her fingers.

The long haired girl could feel Ryofu's teeth in her neck after they parted, knowing it was going to leave a mark. ''Oh gods!'' Kanu moaned as she came closer to reaching her climax. Ryofu didn't seem to mind the other girl who was begging her to go faster. She just took her time, biting and licking the other girl's neck and all the way down to hear breasts.

''Please..'' Kanu begged, putting her arms around Ryofu and trusting harder against the girl's fingers.

Ryofu didn't seem to mind the aggressiveness. It was something she and Chinkyuu never gotten to do in bed. Chinkyuu was too shy in bed. She hardly made any noises. Unlike Kanu who was begging, screaming and squirming underneath her. Kanu's nails dug into her back, causing Ryofu to moan and make her wonder who needed this more. She or the the beauty who was lying underneath her?

Ryofu was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the other girl's hands around her neck, pulling her even closer than they already were. ''Please, faster...'' Kanu begged. She surely had gotten over her embarrasement.

Kanu closed her eyes, enjoying the incredible feeling. It was like she was going to explode. She could feel her body force itself upwards. In a short time, too short for her liking, her body became rigid and she came with a groan. Above her she could hear the other girl cry out as well.

The aqua haired girl slowly rested her head in Kanu's neck, licking the little drops of sweat of the girl's body. She couldn't believe she had come just because the girl beneath her had. It was rather unusual. Especially since Kanu never even touched her. Maybe the sensation of fucking the almightly Kanu Unchou had turned her on enough to come.

Both girls were out of breath. Kanu didn't even know what to say now. She wanted more but she knew she couldn't ask for it. It would be wrong to do so. Then again, she hadn't even pleased Ryofu. Should she have?

''So,'' Ryofu whispered. Her hot breath burned into Kanu's skin. ''For who did you want to learn?''

That's true. The reason she was here. She had completely forgotten. She wanted to learn how to please Ryuubi. Why did it seem like such a stupid and unsignificant reason now?

''That's all right. I don't care anyway.'' Ryofu went on when she was sure Kanu wasn't going to reply her. With that on her mind she started to get up. Once again it was Kanu who took both her arms in her own hands.

''Don't you...'' The long haired girl started.

Ryofu quickly placed a finger on the other girl's lips. ''It's alright. I already came. When you did.''

''Ah..'' Kanu replied. What else could she say?

Ryofu smiled seductively. ''If you ever need to learn anything else. You can always ask me. Don't be too shy.'' She slowly bent down to place a soft kiss on Kanu's lips. After having done that she pulled back again and stood up from the couch. ''I'd better get dressed.''

''Yes.'' Kanu whispered unable to say anything else. She sat up as well, looking at the naked girl in front of her. There was something about Ryofu that made her want more of the girl. She wanted to touch Ryofu as well, lick her, bite her and please her. Would she ever get the chance again?

The aqua haired girl didn't bother to pick up the towel that still lay on the ground. She just started to walk towards the bedroom completely naked, shaking her hips in a seductive manner. ''You know Kanu Unchou, you could follow me to my room. If you're interested.''

With that she disappeared into the hall way.

The goddess of war thought about it got a moment, wondering what Ryofu had meant by that. Then she jumped up and started to head for the bedroom as well. Ryuubi would have to wait for now.

**The End**

_Kanu and Ryofu? How unlikely is that? But I just had to write it! My first lemon, don't sue me. I haven't done this before. Sorry if it sucks._


End file.
